Flojo pero no cobarde
by Locurita
Summary: Ron y Hermione esperan los tediosos minutos para saber si ella está embarazada o no, lo cual consume en nervios a ambos. Un instante más entre esta pareja que amo. Una viñeta relajada, sólo lean si gustan.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo uso la imaginación y creatividad para recrear momentos._

* * *

><p><strong>FLOJO PERO NO COBARDE<strong>

—¡Merlín! —musitó nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro.

Era comprensible sentir un poco de nervios en su situación, pero su ir y venir comenzaba a exasperar demasiado a la persona que tenía a su lado.

—El tiempo no se pasará más rápido por más que sigas dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa, Ron. Harás un surco en el suelo —inquirió Hermione totalmente molesta. El aludido se frenó frente a ella y se arrodilló apoyando ambas manos en las piernas de la chica que estaba sentada intentando mantener la calma.

—¿Por qué tenemos que saberlo por el método muggle? Es decir, estos minutos acabarán con mi vida —comentó Ron pasándose una mano por su cabello pelirrojo para quitarse los fastidiosos mechones de flequillo de los ojos.

—Es la manera más segura de saber si estoy embarazada o no, Ron —explicó ella y miró nerviosa hacia el reloj, consciente de que los tres minutos ya habían pasado y que el resultado estaría impreso. De todas formas había mentido a Ron diciéndole que se sabría en diez minutos, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para saber la verdad tan rápido—. Te he dicho que cuando mi madre me explicó estas cosas, me hizo prometer que lo averiguaría de esta forma… Tengamos este momento muggle en paz.

Ron la observó fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que ella sentía miedo pero estaba seguro de que no sentía el mismo revoltijo en el estómago que él. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecérsele y agachó la mirada tratando de respirar profundamente.

—Tranquilo —pidió Hermione acariciándolo en la mejilla.

—Estoy bien… —dijo Ron intentando controlarse—. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo miedo —admitió ella y se tomó uno de sus rizos castaños que desordenadamente caían hacia adelante.

—¿Falta mucho?

—No demasiado.

—Hermione, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó con su rostro sonrojado, imaginándose la situación venidera.

—Pues… Buena pregunta —musitó sonriendo a medias—. Supongo que afrontarlo, como todo lo que ya pasamos.

—Pero esto es diferente… —Hermione lo miró insegura— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! No sé cuidarme ni a mí mismo.

—Supiste cuidar de mí, Ronald. Incluso cuando yo pensaba que jamás necesitaría que alguien me cuidara —su voz fue tan sincera y lo miró con tal ternura que Ron por un momento olvidó los nervios y se sumergió en sus ojos.

—No es que me esté acobardando tampoco —aseguró mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo sé.

Agachó un poco la cabeza y lo besó quedadamente. Ron respondió con una caricia en el vientre incluida. Necesitaba que supiera que pasara lo que pasase estaría ahí para ella, con ella. Respiró sobre la piel de su cuello tras separarse y esperó allí, a que Hermione volviera a hablar. La escuchó suspirar levemente.

—Ya estará listo… —anunció, provocando que Ron alzara la cabeza y se pusiera de pie sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en total tensión.

—Ve a ver —dijo él rascándose la nuca. Hermione se puso de pie con intranquilidad.

—¿Puedes verlo tú primero? —le preguntó tímida.

—¿Yo? —inquirió en un hilo de voz.

Toda la valentía que sintió tener un momento atrás se fue al diablo de inmediato con su sola pregunta inocente. La vio asentir y tragando saliva ruidosamente se fue acercando hacia el baño, en donde Hermione había dejado la prueba de embarazo. Desde la puerta vio el pequeño test apoyado sobre la tapa del inodoro y resopló con fuerza. Debía hacerlo de una buena vez. Giró la cabeza y observó a Hermione asintiendo nuevamente y apremiándolo. Lo tomó al instante y lo vio… Bueno, en realidad no supo bien lo que vio, no era que estuviera familiarizado con un artefacto como aquel. ¿Qué demonios significarían dos rayitas? Ron frunció el ceño y por un momento olvidó de qué trataba la prueba, más bien comprendió a su padre cuando solía inmiscuirse con cosas de muggles.

—Si hay una rayita todo seguirá igual —le recordó Hermione mirándolo con el corazón en la boca. El no obtener reacción de Ron la preocupaba sobremanera y no sabía si era porque al parecer nada sucedía o porque de verdad quería que sucediera lo inesperado—, pero si hay dos… Bueno, serás papá.

Ron levantó la cabeza, un inaudible gemido escapó de su boca al escuchar esa palabra. No pensó que tendría aquel efecto en él. Comprendió en un momento que en realidad ya no había dudas ni opciones de las cuáles sostenerse. _«Dos rayas…, serás papá»,_ pensó abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿¡Qué! —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia conteniendo la respiración. Ronald la miró embobado sin dar crédito a lo que diría.

—Y tú serás mamá —le informó con demasiada calma, mirándola con admiración.

Uno, dos, tres segundos. No supo qué tan bien o mal le habría caído la noticia a su reciente mujer, su mejor amiga, con quien se había casado hacía sólo dos meses y días. No pudo ver más, jamás le había ocurrido aquello, sintió como si el piso no existiera, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y cayó hacia atrás totalmente desmayado pero con una última sonrisa boba pegada en el rostro.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —musitó Hermione que emitió una risita tonta, nerviosa, feliz… No sabía cómo sentirse, pero lo que sí sabía era que su marido era un flojo. No evitó, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, el rodar los ojos y acercarse a él luego de suspirar.

Observó el test que se había desprendido de la mano temblorosa y sudada de Ron. El resultado, en efecto, era positivo. Serían padres. Ron y Hermione tendrían un hijo por primera vez, o una hija… Con ojos llorosos, se limitó a zarandear al pelirrojo hombre que parecía un niñito asustado frunciendo el entrecejo y viviendo una pesadilla. En cosa de dos minutos o un tiempo similar que Hermione no supo definir, los azules ojos de su esposo la atosigaron con una pregunta silenciosa y llena de amor:_ «¿ocurrió de verdad?»._ La castaña no evitó sonreír.

—No te desmayes más, tonto. Pensé que esos síntomas sólo eran míos… —indicó Hermione, derramando una pequeña lágrima. No podía ocultarlas, no quería retenerlas más—. Estoy embarazada.

—Sí, eso creí —murmuró Ron, que inconscientemente le devolvía una sonrisa vergonzosa y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. La situación era graciosa, Ron estaba medio acostado y Hermione lo sostenía en brazos como si fuera bebé y acariciaba su pelo—. Será niña…

—¿Quién dice? —Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Yo… Presentimiento de padre —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y acercó su rostro para besarlo. Ron se dejó hacer y la sostuvo de la nuca aprisionándola más contra sus labios. Luego de llegar a intensificar bastante aquella muestra de cariño, se separaron para respirar—. Si seguimos de esta forma te haré unos lindos trillizos.

—No des ideas… —dijo golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho, luego se rió observándolo a los ojos.

—Qué vergüenza, debería ser yo el que te sostuviera en brazos… Soy un flojo —se reprochó sonrojado y se sentó derecho en el suelo, mientras ella se abrazaba a él. Ron la alzó un poco y la sentó sobre su regazo acariciándole incrédulamente el vientre plano—, así está mejor.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. No podía creer la admiración que expresaban los azules ojos de Ron, esos que tanto le gustaban. Se encontró con sus ojos y en el camino, apoyó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la de Ron que se posaba en su abdomen.

—Tienes razón, eres un flojo…, pero no un cobarde —admitió Hermione y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla— serás buen padre.

—Supongo… —susurró Ron y se abrazó a ella con mucha fuerza, sintiendo por fin el peso de la situación.

_«Seremos padres»,_ pensaron con anhelo, con ilusión en los ojos y con lágrimas de felicidad bajando ya sin timidez por sus mejillas.

*FIN*


End file.
